Of Love and Abductions
by The Black Sacrament
Summary: Acacia Wolf is popular as fuck and badass. She has a crush on someone unobtainable, but Acacia is not a normal girl. At least she thinks she's not. She catches the eye of the object of her affections and she can't help but take advantage of the situation. Maybe she should have given it a bit more consideration? Maybe she's more normal than she first thought? Oc/Rosalie/?
1. chapter 1

Saying that I'm normal would be a lie. I mean for starters my name is Acacia Wolfe. I got the most of the animal references over with in elementary. I wanted to take my mothers last name for the longest but I decided against it. Wolves are quite fierce.

Anyway, I'm a gay, black teenage girl in the middle of a small town. Other than that I'm just a chill human. I never really imagined I would turn out to be one of _the_ most normal person in my high school.

I'd seen the Cullens around a lot at school. They were quiet and reserved with other but so was I. Everybody judged them harshly and I'd come to their defense each time. My friends would joke that I had a thing for the Cullen girls all the time. That was halfway true.

For some freakish reason, I always seemed to lock eyes with Rosalie Hale. In class I'd turn around to talk to a friend and boom. Eye-fucking magic. It was like every time I turned around she was there to stare at me. Looking like model striking a pose.

My heart would pick up speed and I'd get all hot. I put it down to having social anxiety. Even though I was one of the most popular people in school. Delusions run deep in this one.

I watched her more often than most would deem healthy. Since I first saw her I had this instant attraction. It was like when we first laid eyes on each other, lightning struck me. I'd researched on the internet and found nothing of value.

I would notice the way she smiled at her family at lunch only to glare at any humans that came too close to their table. How she chewed on her lip while she wrote in class. She always seemed to wear white or green and her fingers always found her golden hair just to twist it.

I'd catch myself being jealous of Bella Swan, too. She was the new kid and yet she managed to get into their circle easily. She wasn't even that hot! I mean I would smash but still. I'm so much hotter. My fashion sense is out of this world!

It took months before I could get the courage to talk to the ice queen.

Months of the Cullens disappearing and then showing up like nothing happened even though Bella came back with a cast. I mean what the hell were they doing? I put my sudden chronic anxiety down to being stressed over school work. (Delusions again.)

One day in class, I convinced the teacher to let me sit beside her. As I walked over to her my legs were spaghetti noddles. For some reason I was worried about toppling over. Her stare was so fucking intense.

I sat down carefully as to not do anything stupid. I already felt stupid enough because of the glare piercing the side of my face. I suddenly became so damn aware of my entire body. I didn't know what to do with my hands. It wasn't like it mattered anyway but still!

Halfway through class and almost succumbing to a panic attack, I decided that you only live once. I might as well YOLO it and talk to the girl. I mean she isn't a goddess or anything right? She's human like me.

I decided on a note instead. _Idiot._

 ** _Hi, I'm Acacia. Even though you know that already._**

I scooted the note over to her discreetly, keeping my eyes forward. Mostly because I didn't want to see her read it. I felt like a middle schooler.

I was pleasantly surprised when she scooted the paper back over to me and it had more writing on it. I had to fight the urge to do a little dance.

 ** _Rosalie. What do you want?_**

A smile twitched at my thick lips but I smoothed it out immediately. I didn't want to look like a little kid that just got a lollipop. Even though that's exactly how I felt despite her coldness. I felt a sudden surge of courage.

 ** _If you aren't dating anyone, I wanted to know if you'd go on a date with me?_**

The courage was gone as quickly as it came. I placed my hand over the paper as she turned to look at me. Her perfect, pale face scrunched up in confusion at the action. I began to ball up the paper and her hand shot out to cover mine.

Two things shocked me at once. The coldness of her skin and the literal sparks that traveled up my arm. I stared at her and saw the same look of bewilderment in her eyes. She pulled the paper from my limp hand. My mind remained stuck on that feeling and the subsequent arousal it caused.

I watched her read over it cautiously. Her brows rose in surprise before she began to write a reply. I waited in fear but the bell saved the day for once. I shot up without even looking her. I didn't want to see her rejection on the paper. I'd probably frame it just to remember how incompetent I am.

At the end of the day, I'd managed to narrowly avoid Rosalie Hale. I had come close to being caught but inevitably I managed to run the other way. Looking like I was trying to escape a serial killer.

I walked to my car casually. Stopping to talk to my friends and laugh about frivolous shit that we'd forget the next day. When I finally turned to go to my car, there she was. Leaning on it like she owned the damn thing. I almost wanted to show her away. Almost.

"Nice car," she said nonchalantly. Her finger ran of the side of my door slowly. My mind instantly went to the gutter. Like always.

"Look, I apologize for being all weird in 3rd period. No neee to rub it in," I said, sighing. She just stood there with a smirk threatening to spread over her evilly attractive face.

"Here," she said, thrusting out her arm. In her hand was the note. I almost had a heart attack. My face blushed fiercely instead.

"I don't want it, blondie. I'd just keep it forever and mull over my greatest rejection," I said, moving to get in my car. Of course she was in the way. She didn't even shift her stance. She just raised an eyebrow at the nickname.

"Acacia, you're going to want to take this," she said quietly. The way she said my name evoked heart palpitations. That smirk suddenly morphed into a smile. An actual smile from the ice queen. I felt like the champ. I didn't even know what I'd done.

I reached out and grabbed the damn paper, avoiding skin contact. I opened it slowly and she finally moved out of the way. Only to put a hand on my arm. I could feel the cold through my leather jacket. Odd, but I wasn't thinking about that. She was touching the kid!

"Be safe," she murmured. Even though she was being utterly chaste, I somehow managed to heat up. She smirked like she knew somehow and walked away. I stared at her ass for a second. It took _everything_ to look away.

I opened the note and braced myself for the feeling of rejection and regret. Not for pure fucking joy and feeling like the master of getting the womens.

One part of the note was scribbled out. I could barely make out a no and more excuses. That did hurt a little bit but the next words took that away.

 ** _The rumors about my brother and I (I know that's what you've heard) are untrue. I would love to go on a date with you and I want to apologize for being so cold. I don't let people in easily..it's about time though. You've been staring at me for a while..._**

I jumped up and down like a complete idiot. My fucking mind was blown. I actually pinched myself to make sure it was real. I felt like _the man._ Or the lesbian. You know what I mean dude.

"I'm a fucking badass," I whispered. The sound of a car stopping behind me caught my attention. I turned around with a shit eating grin. Rosalie and Emmett sat in his big ass jeep laughing at me.

"It's about to rain. You might want to get home," Rosalie called out. I couldn't stop grinning like an idiot. Emmett laughed louder. "Call me when you get home."

"I don't have your number," I said in confusion. She smiled and pointed to my car. I looked over and saw a flash card sticking out of my door. How had I not noticed that before.

They drove away quickly, leaving me basking in my own awesomeness and glee. I had to think of the best first date for this amazing woman.


	2. First date

Okay, so I was totally not as happy as I was before. What the fuck was I supposed to do? I had to plan a date for the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen _in_ _life._ Everything I thought of was not good enough for her.

I paced around my room like a mad man, staring at the posters of Daenerys Targaryen that hung on the walls. They reminded me of Rosalie, which made my mission that much harder. I had a date with the real life Khaleesi and I was failing hard.

"Oh fuck. I got it," I exclaimed. I suddenly knew just how to woo this goddess. As unconventional as it would be.

I jumped on my bed and grabbed my phone, ignoring my mom asking what was wrong from downstairs. I pulled the note from my bra and typed it in fast. I only hesitated a little before calling.

"It took you long enough," she rasped. I could literally hear the smirk on her lips over the phone.

"I have the perfect date planned. You'll love it," I said, grinning. She chuckled on the other end and my heart warmed.

"What do you have in mind?"

"On Friday, at like 5:00 p.m. I'm going to pick you up from your house. That's all you have to know," I said, smug. Before she could say anything I continued. "Have a nice evening, my beautiful blonde, goddess."

I hung up the phone and clutched it to my chest. My grin split my face in half. If I couldn't get her to fall in love with me like this, nothing could.

On Thursday, I decided to set my plan in motion. I already had the things I would need but I had no idea where she lived. Even though that makes me look like an idiot, I had a plan for that as well. It started with Bella Swan.

I stalked her the whole day... Well not stalk but I watched her closely. I was waiting to get her away from Eddie boy. I decided that at lunch I would catch her before she made it to his table.

I strode into the cafeteria with purpose. I had on all black with black converse lace all the way up. My mesh top showed a lot of skin but my leather jacket covered up just enough. I stopped to push my glasses up and look around for her, running a hand through my short curly hair.

She was at the food bar getting her disgusting vegetarian foliage. I gagged discreetly. Ain't nothing like red meat.

I strode over to her, watching out for Eddie. I wouldn't let him ruin my plan. I came up behind her and tapped her shoulder real light. She jumped like I just laid a bug on her shoulder and turned around with wide eyes. It went away and turned into recognition immediately.

"I need a favor, Lil bird," I said smirking like a predator. She suddenly looked apprehensive.

Friday, the big day. It started off cool. I woke up really early and put on my best attire. Of course it consisted of black low cut and form fitting clothing. A little bit or a lot of mussing up my hair and a cigarette or two stolen from my moms purse.

I spent the whole day at school avoiding Rosalie's interrogations. My seat beside her was now permanent so it was a hard feat. I won nonetheless. I diverted her questions with compliments and copious flirting. Eventually, she was flustered enough to leave me alone about it.

I extricated myself away from her at the end of the day with much effort. She stood in front of my door again with her arms crossed and a glare in place. It wasn't as deadly as I've seen it but it made my heart stutter a bit. I shooed her away with promises of coming early and that she should wear something casual. Alice and Emmett came to my rescue as well, thank the goddess.

On the way to her house, I blasted Lana Del Rey and some FKA Twigs to set the mood. My headspace was clouded with unnecessary doubts and fears. I wished for a good, strong cigarette or two when I turned down her road. I was quite thankful that Bella gave me the correct directions.

The house looked like a futuristic cabin. There were windows everywhere. It was so open and honest. I don't know if I would have wanted to live there. Only because my tastes are darker and more secluded. Their chosen plot of land was just that.

I walked up to the door with a bouquet of white roses and violets in my hand. For some reason I couldn't help but pick up the violets. It was like they called to me.

I knocked on the door gently, only to have it open on the second knock. Alice Cullen stood there bouncing up and down with the biggest smile. She pulled me through the door with surprising force, considering I weigh like twice her weight.

"She's almost done getting ready. She told me to bring you to her room," she gushed. I just nodded dumbly and let her drag me along.

We passed the family in the living room and I stopped to meet Rosalie's mother, Esme. She was quite kind and warm. She reminded me of my own mother which surprised me. I praised her for her home and she gushed about building it. Before we could get into a heated discussion about architecture, Alice dragged me away. I was a little irritated but I reminded myself that my Goddess awaited me.

Once at her door, Alice walked in without knocking and I stared. Her room was exquisite and pristine. The walls were burgundy and her bed had huge pillars that looked like mahogany. I was quite jealous at first. My room looked like a teenage boy lived in it.

I turned my eyes to Rosalie and the room was forgotten. She wore tight jeans and a white crop top that showed off her midriff. Her hair was tied in a high pony tail at the top of her head. I took note of how straight it was compared to the waviness it held the day before.

"Hey, um. These are for you," I said, blushing. She took the flowers with wide eyes. Her pale fingers danced over the petals softly.

"How did you know that I liked white roses and violets," she asked, quietly. I struggled to form words and she smiled. "Did Alice tell you?"

I looked toward Alice but she had vanished into thin air. I felt like a fish out of water under her golden gaze.

"No, I just had a feeling you would like them," I croaked. She looked down and walked toward me slowly. With each step I felt more and more nervous.

"I love them," she whispered. Her breath washed over my face and I almost fainted. It was like strawberries and vanilla. My mouth watered like mad.

"Um, we should like.. go before it gets too dark," I said, breathless. She leaned forward and kissed my cheek. I died a little bit.

"Of course. Lead the way."

Having Rosalie Hale in my car was more distracting than texting and driving. She was silent for the most part which I was thankful for. I already had enough to focus on. She played music from her phone that I was surprised she liked, considering I liked it too.

One band was prominent, Alt-J. I nearly had a heart attack when she played Breezeblocks. It was one of my favorite songs. It gave me more ideas for the date.

I suddenly pulled off onto a dirt rode right before my house. She looked at me like I'd gone insane but remained quiet. I drove up the trail for a little bit until I reached the bottom of the cliff.

We walked up to my favorite spot silently. Once we got there, Rosalie looked in awe. I just grinned and went over to the blanket. Candles lie beside and I lit them with my lighter quickly. I went over to the Bluetooth speaker that sat in the middle of the blanket and connected my phone to it.

Alt-j filled the air between effortlessly. The stars had only just began to come out, reflecting off the lake like it was a giant mirror. Small twinkling dots turned into huge constellations in the absence of the lights of the town. We stared at them together in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

Rosalie sat beside me with an awed expression on her gorgeoues features. She looked over at me with watery eyes.

"I can't believe this," she whispered. I smiled tenderly at her words. All I could feel was triumph and warmth.

"I didn't want to do something typical, ya know? I wanted to do something different for you because you're different."

Her face fell slightly at my words and she reached over and grabbed my hand. It was colder than the night. I frowned and rubbed it between my own, trying to warm it up.

"Are you too cold," I asked, concerned. I went to reach over and get the throw blanket I brought but she stopped me gently.

"I'm warmer than I've ever been."

The next day, I woke up slowly. My cheeks hurt from all the laughing and smiling I had endured the night before.

We had stayed out until midnight just trading stories and getting to know each other. Posing each other questions about the stars and debating the existence of aliens. I was pleasantly surprised that she believed they existed. That was a deal breaker for me because I'm a weirdo.

I remembered taking her home, vividly. Walking her to her door and seeing that happy look in her eyes. That contentedness. I didn't plan on kissing her out of respect. I didn't want to be cliche either but she had other plans.

 _Her soft, cool hand caressed my face like a feather. My eyes fluttered with the effort to stay open. I wished this moment could last forever._

 _"This was the best date I've ever had, Acacia," she said, softly. Her eyes pierced into the depths of my soul. I felt like I had known her my entire life in that moment. "You've made me happier in one night than I've been in years."_

 _I blushed heavily and looked down. Only for her to lift my head up. I went to say something snarky but she silenced me in the only way I wouldn't complain about._

 _Her lips felt like liquid heat against mine. My body felt like lightning had struck me and it heated up instantly. My hands went to her cheeks and I pulled her deeper into me. Her tongue caressed against my own with purpose._

 _It felt like eons before we could bare to let go of each other. Hands untangled from my neck and we stared into each other's eyes. Neither of us wanted to say good bye but we had to. I had already violated my curfew._

 _"I want you to be my girlfriend," I blurted out of nowhere. The sudden urge to face palm hit me hard and I did just that. She laughed heartily and kissed my cheek._

 _"After that date and that kiss, I would be stupid not to grab you up before you slip through my fingers." I looked up at her hesitantly and she smiled. I jumped up and down and did a little dance._

 _"Yes! Okay, okay. Um, does this mean I get to pick you up for school. Since I'm more masculine and shit," I said, smirking. She scoffed at the thought._

 _"Not at all. Be up and ready on Monday. No later than 7 a.m."_

 _I was dumbfounded at her blasphemous words. She kissed my lips chastely and walked into her house. Only turning to smirk at my shocked expression before the door closed._

 _"This woman will be the death of me."_

I didn't know how correct I was.


	3. Gone

There are some things that you can't change inside people. Maybe they've been molded into something a long time ago, before you came along.

Or, they went through something so life changing that they came out different. It's like surviving a war. You never come out the same. Something was taken from them that cannot be replaced or given back. No matter how much you pour your love into them, their cup will never overflow. There are cracks in these people.

When Rosalie left I tried not to blame her, I tried to be positive for her because I knew what she'd been through, how she felt. I devoted all my time to figuring out why she left. Why she said the things she said to me. It gave me nightmares. Knowing that the love of my life could have never actually cared.

I tried to act like I didn't care. Walked through school with the same confidence. Laughed with my friends. But I couldn't look at their old table. I couldn't wear some of my clothes that she used to wear. Sometimes I smelled her in my bed. I felt like I was going insane.

The memories of that night came back randomly, sending me into panic attacks.

 _Rosalie was driving faster than usual. She knew I liked going fast but she usually stayed under 100 miles per hour. The ride was silent, which was also unusual. We always played music and sang along. It was what we did.._

 _She hadn't spoken to me since Bella's birthday party. She'd gotten a damn paper cut and Jasper went mad. It was a big deal, yeah, but I didn't see why she was mad at me. I didn't do anything but stand behind her like a scared bear cub. She had protected me._

 _Bella had blown up my phone. Edward hadn't talked to her either. I found that very odd. He usually wouldn't leave her alone. All she talked about was them leaving and running away. I couldn't fathom that. I wouldn't let my Rose leave me._

 _We pulled into my driveway and she parked the car. I turned in my seat to face her. I knew immediately that something was wrong. She couldn't even look at me. Her flowing her was disheveled and her vibe was dark._

 _"Rose, you're not leaving me," I said, defiantly. There was no way in hell she could run away from me over a paper cut._

 _"I can and I will," she said. Her voice was strained like something was in her throat. "We aren't meant to be. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm not even gay."_

 _Ohhh no. She did not pull that shit. She knew exactly how I felt about that. I always talked about fake gay girls breaking my heart. My first girlfriend did the same thing. It was a tender spot for me._

 _I cringed back at her words. She turned to look me in the eye and I wanted to run. Her eyes were so devoid of emotion. They were black as coal, which I didn't have a problem with, but this time it was different. My heart broke a little more._

 _"Don't do this to me, Rose. I will never forgive you," I said, my voice deadly calm. "Do you fucking hear me? I will **never** forgive you."_

 _A flicker of emotion came to her eyes. It looked similar to sorrow or pain. Just as it came to life, it died. I knew it was over. There was no getting her to see reason, but I tried regardless._

 _"I don't care," Rose whispered. A little bit more of my heart crumpled. "My family and I are leaving tonight. You were just a fling. Actually, we never had sex so you're not even that. You are nothing."_

 _This feeling came to me then. It was like a scream trying to burst out of my throat, just to release a pressure. I could feel it begging to burst free but I held it in. Later, I would regret it. Something went missing inside me then. Something I could never replace._

 _"You said we were mates."_

 _My voice came out emotionlessly. It frightened me more than I thought it would. Rosalie's face grimaced slightly before it was wiped clean again. I could feel myself giving up._

 _"A lie. A good one at that."_

 _I closed my eyes and shook my head. So this was the end. Six of the best months of my life wasted on a lie? I didn't believe it. I had felt it in her touch, her kiss, her voice. I'd seen it in her eyes. But if you love someone you have to let them go. God, did I love her._

 _"Okay, leave. I do have one request though," I said, looking out the window. I wanted to remember this night forever. I burned the stars and the fog of the forest surrounding my house into my mind. The trees laughed at us._

 _"What is that?"_

 _I hummed a bit and wiped a stray tear from my cheek. The numbness began to set in. It was worse than the pain. I didn't feel like Acacia anymore. I felt like a silhouette._

 _"Don't come back."_

 _Rosalie was silent for a long time. I didn't look at her or even more. There is in fact a pain so deep that it paralyzes you. It's like your screaming and no one can hear you. It's crazy how someone can be so important that without them you feel empty._

 _No one can ever know how it hurts._

 _"I won't," she finally said. I didn't even recognize her voice anymore. She wasn't who I thought she was._

 _I turned to look at her one last time. Her face was so blank and devastatingly beautiful. The devil has blonde hair and golden eyes the shape of almonds. She holds my heart in a vise so tight that I struggle to speak._

 _"If this is love I don't want it," I choked, eyes burning with tears that could not fall any longer._

 _I turned away from her evil visage and stepped out into the dark night. The gravels screamed under her expensive tires. I watched her leave, I did. Watched her car disappear with thoughts of ultraviolence and nails tearing at my ugly skin._

I heaved for air and clutched my chest. I felt like I was dying. It's like a heart attack.

Isn't that how it always feels when you remember something so painful? It's like your being sucked into an abyss that you can't escape. The feeling of losing control scared me more in these days than it ever had. So, I began doing things to get it back.

I made some new friends in the city. They had tattoos and piercing everywhere. They wore black just like me. We fit together like cyanide and death. I told them my story, leaving out the vampires. They made it their mission to help me out.

"I am 100 percent certain that Vodka is a medicine," I slurred. My friends laughed and cheered as I took another shot.

"Violet, you gotta slow down man. You're gonna be puking like hell tomorrow," Ethan said, chuckling. I inwardly cringed at the name he called me. Of course I didn't give these people my real name. I'm not crazy. They have a horrible rep.

"You better hold my hair," I replied. They laughed as I stuck out my tongue at him.

I decided that I wasn't as afraid of needles as I thought I was. My first tattoo was a machine gun on my ribs. It was all black and it showed up well on my caramel skin. The next was a portrait of the forest on my forearm. It wasn't a coincidence that it looked like that night.

Befriending a tattoo artist and a body mod guy was a horrid idea. Somehow I managed to amass two sleeves, a nose ring, and nipple rings in a week. It hurt like fuck but they were beautiful. I don't know how the tattoos turned out to be dedicated to **_her._**

After months of this, I had to get away. The girls always wanted sex, even though I denied them. These so called friends were into drugs and shit that I couldn't handle. They'd gotten me to try weed and cocaine. So many different pills that I couldn't remember the names. The cocaine fucked me the most. I always had this urge to wipe my nose, a phantom itch.

Another itch formed on my battered thighs. I'd developed an obsession for knives and angry slashes on my skin. I wanted what was inside of me to show itself. What better way than to let it sneak through the cuts on my skin?

I scratched at my leg and popped the rubber band on my wrist hard. I gasped for air at the pain. It feels so good. The relief is like scratching a powerful itch but it only lasts so long. For me not long enough.

I shook my head at my insanity. I couldn't live like this. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to go back home, and fucking stay there.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

While basking in my own sea of numbness, I had forgotten about Bella. Edward _had_ done the exact same thing to her. Maybe worse, even though I doubted it. **She** could be a horrid bitch when she wanted to.

I texted Bella that I was on my way. She sent an okay and I knew something was wrong. Bella didn't send one word responses. Her social anxiety was too fucked for that. I just braced myself for the disaster to come.

It was kind of dark out when I got there. Bella opened the door before I could even knock. She basically tackled me in a hug. I actually smiled and it was real.

"I've missed you so much," she mumbled against my neck. I blinked a little in surprised. This was new. Maybe she was okay. "Let's get inside."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bella and I started hanging out almost every day. It was better than I thought it would be. We had a lot more in common than I thought. I made it my mission to corrupt her and so far it was working well. I even got her into the habit of curses through a lot of coaxing. I felt triumphant. Ha!

Bella told me she had been going down to La Push a lot. That the shifters there were hunting Bitchtoria. Turns out Jacob Black is a shifter and so is Leah. Who just so happens to be my ex best friend. Life is fucking crazy ain't it? Seems like my chances of turning are slim as fuck. I didnt care though. Living forever without a mate would be torture.

She also told me that Fuckward had been harsh with her. He'd taken her into the woods to break up and I was furious to hear what he did. I was even more furious about the fact the she'd take him back.

"So you're saying you wouldn't take Rosalie back if she walked in right now," she said, disbelief in her voice. "If she was on her knees begging to have you back?"

I sucked my teeth at her questions. I had imagined it so many times in the beginning. Rose coming into my room one night and making it up to me in the most delicious ways. It was all idiotic fantasy, though.

"I asked her not to come back. So even if she didn't mean a word of it, her pride won't allow her to," I began, looking away. "I honestly don't know what I'd do if she did. I'm not the same."

Bella and I shared a look with each other then. I could tell that she knew exactly what I meant. She'd had the same nightmares but worse. I never screamed like she had. Mine was bottled up inside me like a volcano waiting o burst.

"Even if you think you can't take her back, she's your mate. Nothing will stop her from trying to be with you," she said quietly. Her face somber.

I imagined Rose watching me being happy with someone else. Seeing her in the crowd at my wedding. Having her hold my hand on my deathbed. I cringed at the thought and wiped away the thoughts.

"Now I really hope she doesn't come back. That would be torture."

Bella nodded in deep thought. I guess she imagined the same thing. She suddenly blushed heavily and I narrowed my eyes.

"Did you ever, uh," she began awkwardly. I motioned for her to continue. "Did you and Rosalie ever do anything?"

I was confused for a second and then I burst out laughing. She looked so mortified that I felt bad and tried to calm down. Bella is so innocent.

"We didn't do any carpet munching but we were completely PG," I admitted. She nodded slowly at my words. "We both wanted to but we also wanted to build the desire, ya know?"

She thought over my words and fidgeted with her fingers. "Edward had trouble with his thirst. He could barely kiss me."

I felt another laugh coming but I held it in. I didn't want to be too insensitive. I couldn't imagine Rose being scared of kissing me. That would have been lame as fuck.

"That sucks, Bella. I knew he was a virgin but damn. Can't even make out," I muttered. She smiled awkwardly at me and blushed. I got this undeniable feeling suddenly but I didn't say anything.

"Can I ask you a favor?"

I nodded slowly. I wanted to see if the feeling was correct. If it was I'd probably faint.

"Will you, um, show me what it's like," she stuttered. I stared at her like she'd grown a second head. This straight ass girl wanted to make out with me?

She began to fidget like mad and I realized I hadn't spoken yet. I felt bad for the girl. I couldn't imagine going without a good make out sesh with your partner.

"I'll do it but let's not make it weird," I said quietly. She nodded and blushed again. I just rolled my eyes and scooched closer on the bed.

I leaned in real slow, letting the anticipation build. I could almost hear her heart thumping her her chest. I felt powerful.

When we were close enough, I licked my lips. Bella did the same. Her eyes flicked to my lips. Before I could start forward, she beat me to the punch.

It wasn't like my kisses with Rose. It was just a regular kiss. There was no electricity or heat. Just me and Bella. It was actually comforting not to have that overwhelming emotion take over me. I liked it. A lot.

I deepened the kiss and slid my tongue against hers. It was warmer than I expected. I was so used to the cold that it felt out of place. I ignored it and weaved my hands into her long hair. I imagined Rosalie in my head.

She moaned into my mouth and grabbed my hair hard. I suddenly felt weird, like I was betraying Rose. I hated myself for it and I couldn't continue.

I pulled away and took a shaky breath. Guilt twisted in my stomach like I'd killed somebody. I silently cursed Rosalie for doing this to me. I realized then that I'd never be able to be with someone else in peace. I could tell Bella felt the same by the disappointed look she had.

"We are thoroughly fucked, Bella," I sighed.

"Too bad we're actually not."

I looked at her for a moment and we burst out laughing. I shoved her playfully and she fell of the bed, laughing even harder. I guess I had rubbed off on her more than I thought, pun not intended.

If we couldn't have our mates, at least we had each other.


	4. Cold was the ground

**My oc will not be having a child. She just isn't the type of person for that. Despite that, enjoy ;)**

I used to be afraid of the forest.

Not because I thought of vampires or werewolves. I was afraid of Bigfoot. You may laugh but my fear was very real. I hated even looking into the forest for fear of just seeing him. With his hairy body and humongous frame.

I'd hide under my covers at night, afraid of seeing him peeking through my windows. Any ball that ever rolled in that forest stayed there until someone else got it. I wasn't bout to die.

I told my mom about this and she waved it off, saying he wasn't real. After a while, my life became so distracting that I had no time for fears. My own emotions became so strong that my mind was distracted from my biggest fear. I find that interesting, now.

I walked through the woods behind my house slowly, enjoying the view. The sounds of the animals thrummed around me. The trees were majestic and tall. They swayed against the wind like they were dancing. The sun breaking through the trees and illuminating my path.

I had started to come out here after Rose left. It got me away from my mothers questions and concerned looks. I couldn't keep anything from my mother though. She knows me like she knows herself and she loves me more than she does herself. Even still, I didn't want to burden her with this depression.

Bella told me about her desire to cliff dive. I wasn't about to do that, I couldn't swim. Instead I made her call Jacob and tell him what she doing so she wouldn't be alone. Hopefully she took him with her when she went. The girl was self destructive to put it mildly.

I stop in my tracks for a moment. A sudden silence hit the forest. For other people that wouldn't be a cause for alarm but for me I knew it well.

Any time Rose would run through the woods with me the animals would scurry away. Leaving the forest quiet and eery. No animals in sight.

I turned around and started to run back. The feeling of danger surrounded me. I did not need this shit right now. If Victoria wanted to kill me she'd have to really try. Even though I'm just a human, I know this forest. I just have to get back home.

I stopped again as realization hit. That would lead her back to my mom. I couldn't risk that. My mom didn't deserve to killed. She deserved a long life, even if I didn't get one.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. This feeling blossomed in my chest like I knew where she was. I turned to the right and opened my eyes. Only to take a step back.

Red eyes like dried blood looked back at me. Her hair was scarily similar to flames and wild like it too. She grinned at me and showed her porcelain teeth. The glistened with venom and her nostrils flared. Those haunting eyes rolled back like she was in ecstasy.

I sighed, trying to get my heart to calm down. I felt fear but not the same way I used to.

Instead of Bigfoot, I got a fucking crazy vampire. My luck is shittier than I ever imagined it would be. I much preferred the hairy guy over the sexy but deadly vampire.

"Your heart races but you don't run."

I jumped a little as she was suddenly behind me. I tensed when her fingers traveled up my arm. Disgust and anger twisted in my belly. I hated being touched by strangers. At times like this I wish for fire.

"I'm not an idiot, Vicky. Running is a turn on for predators," I said shakily. She chuckled in my ear. It sounded maniacal. "Plus, I'm not in good enough shape for that."

"Even if I tell you that I'll snap your little neck?"

My eyes widened. I guess if I'm going to die it might as well be painless. A little snap and everything is over. But that's not how I'm set up. I don't back down from nobody.

"That's a waste of warm blood. I doubt you would ever consider that," I said as confidently as I could. She laughed aloud. It sounded like tinkling bells and it was rather annoying. "Just do your thing to me and leave Bella alone."

"Hmm, I like you more than that weakling. You have heart," she hissed. I raised my brows at her. Was that a compliment? "You also had nothing to do with my James' death, but that doesn't matter does it? You smell delicious."

Vertigo hit me hard as I flew through the air. I was confused because I didn't remember learning how to fly. It wasn't as good as I thought it would be because I hit the ground hard, grunting. Something snapped.

"You don't even scream," she said. I groaned and clutched my lower back. I'd hit hard as fuck and it hurt so bad. I tried to get back up but my legs weren't working. This could not be happening.

My eyes watered as I looked up at Victoria. She was smiling down at me but her eyes were empty. I knew that look. Rosalie had it when she..ya know. The difference was that this woman's mate had not left, he'd been killed. There was no way to get him back.

"Victoria, I don't know how you feel," I began, my breath coming short. "But I do know what it feels like to lose your mate. My mate left me, too, just not in the same way. She told me I was nothing. Can you imagine that? I told her to never come back but I never meant it. She took something away from me when she left. I'm not me anymore. I'm empty."

Tears rolled down my face as I spoke. I couldn't see anything. All I could feel was the pain in my spine and the pain in my heart. Suddenly, a cold hand grasped mine strongly.

"I could see it in your eyes. No one should have to experience that pain," she said quietly. I wiped my tears away furiously so I could see her face. Her expression was distant. "I'm not going to kill you but you won't ever be able to walk again."

I finally couldn't take it anymore and I screamed to the skies. The sound ripped through my throat like a lions roar. Victoria looked surprised and stayed on her knees in front of me until my screams died down into sobs.

"Kill me, Victoria," I gasped. My vision became blurry again. "Just fucking do it. I'm not living like this. I can't."

She looked sad for moment. I never thought I'd see that from what I thought was a crazy vampire. But everyone is the hero of their own story. Me? I'm just the casualty. Nothing more, nothing less.

"I will give you what you want," she said, lips twitching. I sobbed again and nodded frantically. I wasn't thinking about what could possibly go wrong. "Hold still, child."

Teeth sank into my neck like water through snow as I lie on the cold ground. Trapped between a rock and a hard place. I could feel my blood gushing into her mouth in large quantities. I wrapped my arms around her to keep her there. The feeling of my life force leaving me was almost refreshing.

My arms were empty all of a sudden. I opened my eyes and she was standing there looking at me sadly. Like she felt bad for stopping. Her lips were stained magenta with my blood. My stomach twisted.

"I'm sorry but you have another chance. Your mate isn't dead," she said, looking away. I felt confused for a moment but my body was suddenly set on fire. "Just let it take over."

"No," I screamed, thrashing my arms. I didn't want this. I never really wanted this. Now that Rose is gone I had no reason to become a vampire at all. It would make life even worse because the pain would last forever.

Victoria walked over to me and picked me up carefully like a child. She was delicate with my broken spine. I didn't care though. What's more pain to someone with acid flowing through their veins?

"I'm going to take you somewhere safe," she said. It was muffled to my ears. She took off fast through the trees, making sure not to jostle me.

I couldn't hear the wind rushing past us, nor the thumping of her feet on the ground as she ran. My heart pulsed in my ears and the pain took away all of my senses except feeling. Her arms felt like the cold ground.

I begged her to kill me in my mind but it was no use. She couldn't hear I pleas for death nor my silent screams.

I cursed Rosalie for leaving me. I cursed myself for my own bravado.

 _I_ am cursed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	5. Abnormal

The longer you experience pain, the more you become accustom to it. You adapt to the feeling and almost expect it. That is the human mind. That is the human body at work.

I know it lasted for a long time but that's all I know. I remember darkness and pain. Imagining myself swimming in an ocean of lava. After a while, I gave in to it. That made it better. I just knew it would end eventually. I felt it in my bones.

My heart gave a few slow thumps. I stayed as still as possible, separating myself from the painful contricting in my chest. When my heart finally stopped, I remained still. The last remnants of the venom finally faded out and left my body cool and dead.

I could hear animals running about outside this odd cabin thing I was in. As I inhaled, my body tensed dramatically and I shot up.

Opening my eyes, I almost fell over. I had always needed glasses to see. I never had good eyesight at alll. Now, I could see individual particles in the air. The small baby termites in the cracks of the walls. I became overwhelmed.

The smell of another vampire hit my nose and I crouched. I blinked in confusion as I sniffed again. The vampire had been gone for two days. I stood up out of my crouch.

The sound of animals caught my attention. I could hear their hearts pumping delicious fluid through their bodies. Something inside me roared and my throat burned with venom. I had to have it.

I bursted through the wall and gave chase. I was startled at my speed for only a second before I spotted a heard of moose. My mouth watered at the sight of them.

I followed behind them as they tried to run away. This odd feeling hit me, like a burst of euphoria. I'd never felt the thrill of the chase but it was better than any human could imagine.

I grinned evilly and jumped on the biggest beast. We fell to the hard hard, though I didn't notice it. I inhaled his musky scent first. It smelled delicious but slightly repugnant. I growled as he struggled in my arms and bit into his muscular neck.

The taste that bursted onto my taste buds made me almost spit it out. It was like eating a medium rare steak. For some that's tasty but for a vampire it's repulsive. But, as a newborn, I couldn't stop drinking until he was bone dry. It eased the burn in my throat a bit but I needed more. Hella more.

After devouring a herd of moose and a few deer, I sat in the middle of a slew of carcasses. I wanted to cry or scream or jump off a cliff. Of course I could only do two of those. I chose to just wallow in self pity, just to get it over with.

I went over the memories of my human life carefully. My mother, Bella, Rosalie, The Cullens, Victoria. It was a bit foggy except for the things that evoked a shitload of emotions. I guess that makes sense.

"I'm totally fucked," I said, incredulously.

I couldn't see my mom or Bella until I got my thirst under control. I couldn't go back to school! What the fuck? I also hated animal blood, like a lot. I never understood the Cullens need to be more human. We are fucking predators dude. Like, I didn't want this but I'm not munching on rabits forever.

Just the thought of a human made me thirsty again. I roared into the forest in anger. Being a goddamned newborn is literally like being a fucking _newborn_. I can't do anything!

I heaved a sigh and decided to start working on my control now. My mind was flirting to different things too fast and I didn't like the shit.

Self control here I motherfucking come.. I might be fashionably late but fuck it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A few weeks later, I blurred through the forest like a motherfucking bullet. Even though I hated being a vampire, I felt so free. Being devoid of all human weakness felt so powerful. I could see how the Volturi let it go to their heads. I thanked the universe that I wasn't so weak minded.

I had been developing my thirst since I massacred those poor morsels weeks ago. I started with meditation. I would sit in the forest and go into a trance. I'd done it as a human but now it was much easier, being in full control of my body.

I vaguely remembered Carlisle talking to Edward one day about separation of the beast. He said that he does not separate himself from the vampire, _he_ is the vampire. _He has no beast, he is the beast._

It made sense really. If you try to retain your humanity you will lose your actual identity. Acceptance of self is key in control. If one does not know themselves, how can one ever control oneself? Easy, they can't. I'm a modern day Socrates, bitch.

I meditated on myself, delving into the inner workings of my newborn mind for two weeks straight. I ate when I felt like it and meditated the rest of the time. Eventually, the thirst did not control. It _did_ burn but I could revel in it. It is just the price of being _me_ , as it were.

I was able to get partially into Forks with this newfound self knowledge. Of course the overwhelming smells fucked me over in the end and I wasn't able to stay for more than fifteen minutes. I didn't let it discourage me.

I reveled in my new found strengths often. I'd run at full speed through the forest. Jumping from tree to tree merrily, just having fun. My self hatred was a distant memory now. I couldn't help but enjoy not having any fears.

My instincts were stronger as well. I decided that I wanted to drink some human blood for once. Of course I'd been to Seattle before but I didn't know where the fuck I was at the moment. I was so deep in the damn woods.

I stopped and expanded my senses, taking deep breaths. This feeling of direction hit me. My body immediately shot in what would turn out to be the correct direction.

Sixth sense for the win, bitch.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Okay so, it didn't take me where I wanted to go at all.

I looked down at my clothes and smiled. My sixth sense or whatever had taken me home at first. Thank the goddess my mom was at work.

I had a feeling that I needed to change clothes. My other outfit had been fucked. They were ripped to shreds, well more than they had been before. Rock and roll bitch!

I decided to put on all black, like always. It fit my persona and my current state of vampirism. Helps me fade into the shadows like a boss creature of the night.

When I looked in my mirror, I jumped back like I saw a ghost. My skin had a ghostly palor now. My eyes were a haunting murky red from the animal blood.

The thing that freaked me out the most was.. me. I looked like an Egyptian goddess carved from sandstone and sanded smooth. My hair had grown dramatically. It curled down my back in waves which startled me. It had been an Afro before.

My peircings were gone, having healed during my transformation. Surprisingly, my tattoos remained. I didn't understand that but I didn't complain. My body had filled out and bulked up a little. I resembled at strong athlete with sex appeal.

I literally squealed like a bitch at the sight of myself. Vampirism was starting to win me over faster than I thought.

Except for one thing. I had this pull in my chest that wouldn't go away. Every time Rosalie popped into my mind it got worse. There was something else too. This other pull was located in the mind. I felt there was somewhere I had to be.

It took me to Bella's house. I wasn't that surprised to be honest. I wanted to see if she was okay, even though I was capable of killing her myself. Let's forget about that bit..

I stood in the shadows behind her house. I couldn't hear any heartbeats inside it and so I remained where I was. Something told me that something big was about to happen. That it had to do with Jacob Black and with Alice Cullen.

I rolled my eyes. That isn't possible. Alice was the least likely to come back. She didn't even come back to save me when Victoria broke my fucking spine and turned me into a blood drinking beast. I doubt she'd just come back now.

Well, I'm known to be wrong every now and again.

I heard the rumbling of a familiar car in the distance. A particularly expensive car that could only belong to one of the people I wanted to rip to shreds but also hug.

Carlisle's car rolled up and parked in front of Bella's house. An old feeling of melancholy hit me all of a sudden. I couldn't believe my eyes. I saw Alice Cullen rather clearly, sitting in front of the wheel. Her face blank like she was watching a vision.

All of a sudden she started to look in my direction. I debated leaving but I thought against it immediately. Mainly do to my burning need to know where my mate was.

Just as she flitted from the car and broke into Bella's house, I got a whiff of _the worst_ smell I've ever smelled in my fucking life. I knew immediately that it was Jacob Black, the annoying douchebag.

My chest rumbling quietly and I sneered at Bella's truck as it rolled into her driveway. I wanted to fucking kill him but I knew I couldn't without hurting Bella. It was pure instinct but I soothed it with the safe keeping of a coven mate. It helped a lot.

I watched them walk into the house with narrowed eyes. The wolf boy obviously couldn't smell me or maybe he was distracted. I listened in as they argued over a call and Bella talked to Alice.

Apparently, my Rose told Fuckward that Bella died. I growled quietly as Alice spoke to her on the phone. I couldn't hear Rose but Alice was being a cunt. Who gives a fuck if Edward wants to die? I mean he was stupid enough to take the word of another person without seeing for himself. I swear Christians get on my nerves.

I strolled up to the house angrily before thinking better of it. I had to wait until Jacob left. He'd surely attack on sight if he saw me as a vampire. I still knew a bit of Systema but come on. Killing him wouldn't end anything.

I watched as Bella ran to Alice's car and Jacob followed. Alice looked in my direction and gave me a pitiful look. I rolled my eyes and grinned at her. She gave a small smile and pulled my phone from her pocket.

I balked as she threw it at me and caught it carefully. I went to ask why and she just tapped her temple like a boss. I hit my chest with my fist and pointed at her as she backed away. She just smirked and flitted to her car.

I like that pixie bitch a lot, especially her mate. I wish I could see them again, I mused.

Jacob did some pleading only to be butt hurt and burst into a puppy when they drove away. I really have to get Bella to get rid of him, I thought. The dude is a fucking baby. Get over it guy, she don't want you!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Alice texted me a lot on what was going on. Bella too even though she she thought I'd ran away. I called my mom first. I informed her that I had been at a friends house for a while getting over my depression. She was very worried about me but she took it well. She'd been through depression as well.

I convinced her to let me be homeschooled. It wasn't as hard as I thought. I spun a tale about developing horrible anxiety. Like the great mom she is, she allowed it. I praised the goddess for her kindness, haha.

I texted Bella back so that she wouldn't worry. I told her I was fine and that I had been chilling in Seattle with a friend. She didn't buy it at all. Hell, she even cursed me out a little bit. The girl is more smart and badass than she gets credit for.

Alice expressed her concern over Edward's well being when they were on the plane. I thought it on for a moment, imagining the next day. I didn't feel any danger for them at all. I just felt safe. I texted her as much.

She was intrigued to say the least but I only told her that I had always followed my intuition. I diverted her question about gifts because I didn't see it as a gift. I'd always had it. It's how I knew to talk to Rose despite my fears.

Turns out, I was completely correct. When Alice messaged me a day later, she was ecstatic. I debated turning off my phone because she kept texting me. Apparently, she hid my vampirism from Edward and she wanted me to meet her family at their house.

She gushed about me reuniting with my mate and feeling that new connection. This actually made me apprehensive. I didn't want to disappoint Rosalie. She was adamant about how she never wanted to be a vampire and how she wouldn't wish it on me.

Having her see me like this would be heartbreaking. She left because she supposedly wanted to keep me safe and she failed miserably. Even if we couldn't be in a relationship again I knew she would always love me. But me being a vampire would hurt her like fuck.

When I finally got the okay from Alice, it was night time. The sun had said its last farewells. I stood in the forest surrounding the Cullen's home, just chilling. I watched them all march into the house without noticing my presence, except Rosalie.

Her head whipped around suspiciously and I stared in awe. I'd never seen her in such stunning detail before. Her features were even more pronounced than before. Her hair was insanely soft looking and her body was like that of a goddess.

I felt the urge to run to her and I refrained. Instead I walked out slowly, making my presence known. She growled in my direction, effectively alerting her family. I just kept my head down.

"Who are you and why the fuck are you here," she snarled. I stopped in my tracks. Her voice was like the symphony of heaven. Desire exploded through me.

I looked up into her beautiful eyes as her family looked on in confusion. Gold clashed against red. I felt like I was drowning in an ocean of love. Of adoration and devotion and familiarity. Of course I knew her but i felt I'd known her my entire life.

The overwhelming feelings hit me unexpectedly and I stumbled forward in a display of humanity that I didn't believe possible. My chest rumbled in a purr that I heard her suddenly emulate.

"Oh my god," she gasped. It was loving at first but her face became mournful and she sobbed. "Acacia, no."

My eyes watered with venom as her family gasped and stared at me in realization. I wanted to run away and hide, but I knew I had to face this. I had to hurt them with the knowledge of what they actually sentenced me to when they left.

Even if it hurt me too.


	6. What's in a name?

I sat on the couch in the Cullens home, not looking at anyone. Being around them again felt odd. It was like I wasn't supposed to be here or I was being judged.

I sat unnaturally still as the awkward silence grew. I was so glad Edward was with Bella. If he could read my mind right now he would be offended by the filthy words I was thinking.

"Could you tell us what happened, Acacia," Carlisle asked, kindly. I had always liked the man but do to the situation I was feeling irritated.

"Victoria happened," I said, almost growling. Jasper tensed in my peripheral vision. I guess he thought because I'm a newborn that I'd attack. "Broke my spine and then courteously changed me. She was quite fond of me it seems."

Rosalie growled beside me and I fought not to calm her. Despite our deep connection, I couldn't look at her. The memories were so vivid. All of the pain and nightmares came to mind. I took deep breaths to calm them down. Jasper helped the best he could.

"I am so sorry, dear. We thought she would leave you and Bella alone with us gone," Esme said sadly. I gritted my teeth a little bit. I wanted to curse them and never talk to them again but that's not how things work.

"That is the past. I'm a vampire now, even though I didn't want it at all," I said, finally turning to look at my mate. Her golden eyes gazed into my own sadly. "All I ask for is help and acceptance."

"Of course, I presume you will follow our diet," Carlisle asked. The family looked at me with hopeful eyes that annoyed me. I hated animal blood but I had to do what I had to do to get help. Being with my mate was a plus.

"Yes. For my newborn year," I said, matter of factly. They all looked rather surprised except Alice of course. Rosalie looked at me like I was fucking crazy but there was no hatred like I suspected. "I would like to feed from the filth of humanity, because you all know damn well there are plenty."

They looked conflicted but nodded at my words. Even these good people knew that just because humans were human didn't mean they were any better than animals. They can be worse.

I sat on Rosalie's bed stiff as a board. I couldn't bring myself to speak to her. I also couldn't rein in my massive surge of desire at just her presence. I could smell her all around me, making my newborn instincts rage.

She sat on the bed beside me with her hands in her hair. I was super aware of every move she made. My body thrummed with conflicting feelings. I wanted to hold her but I also wanted to throw her through the window.

"I can _never_ express how horrible I feel for leaving you. I never wanted this for you," she whispered. I gritted my teeth harshly as the memories came back.

"Rosalie, can we just forget about this? I'm fine and I'm immortal. At least you don't have to worry about me," I said, quietly.

Rose turned to me, eyes glistening with venom. My dead heart clenched in my chest at the pain in her eyes. I could feel it somehow. I knew that she was remorseful but I also knew that I could never forget. Though I could forgive.

"I forgive you for what you did."

She stared at me incredulously. She couldn't fathom me being able to forgive her so quickly. What she didn't know was that I forgave her a long time ago. Love is not holding grudges and punishing people for transgressions of the past. Though she would have to restore trust.

"I want us to get past this pain and work together as mates, Rose. I want you to help me with my newborn bullshit," I said, smiling. Her face softened and she scooted closer to me. I loved the feeling of having her close.

"Of course," she said, looking into my eyes lovingly. "You're even more beautiful than I remember. You make me jealous."

I laughed at her statement. She is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and yet she envies me? Hardly. I enjoyed the flattery from my mate though. Having her swoon over me inflated my ego.

Her smile faded as my laughter did. She stared at my lips like they were the most interesting objects she'd ever seen. My unneeded breath caught in my throat as she leaned forward. I wanted to her more than I ever had and I couldn't hold it in anymore.

I surged forward and caught her lips with mine. It felt like I'd waited my entire life for this even though it wasn't our first kiss. Her lips were warm due to our similar temperatures. It startled me at first but I dove in hungrily.

Her hands combed through my hair as I laid her down on the bed. Our bodies smashed together and rubbed against each other. A growl rumbled in my chest when her hands moved up my shirt. I moaned into her mouth as they traveled up my back.

"We can stop if you want," Rose said, pulling away. I shook my head furiously, placing my lips on her neck.

The sounds of her moans tore through me. It was like a sirens call telling me to please my mate. There was no way in hell I could leave my mate unsatisfied. She obviously needed me. Who was I to deny her?

The Cullens, my family now, have more pull than I realized.

Rosalie ordered me new documentation through one of there lawyers. These included a several new birth certificates, social security cards, licenses, and IDs. It didn't even take that long for them to come in. I was pleasantly surprised.

"Acacia Hale, Kade Hale, Ashton Hale, Aspen Hale. You're not very creative are you," I said, throwing the papers on dresser. I sat down on the bed and Rosalie attempted to shove me off with no luck. Being a newborn had its perks. "How does it feel to be the weaker mate now?"

"You know that strength you have right now will fade in no time and I'll still be at least eighty years your senior," she said, smug. I rolled my eyes at her in faux annoyance.

"Well, I might have a gift."

Rose's face went blank as she analyzed me to see if I was joking. I just looked at her with a raised eyebrow. I _never_ lie and she knows this.

"Have you thought about talking to Carlisle," she asked, seriously. Her hand grasped mine in reassurance and I caressed it absentmindedly.

"I wanted to test my theory first. You know, extraordinary claims call for extraordinary evidence."

She nodded slowly and seemed to analyze me more. No doubt trying to figure out what sort of gift I could possibly have. My lips twitched as the cogs turned in her head.

"It's similar to Alice's, Rose," I said, giving in finally. Her eyes widened and she looked stunned. "I don't get vision, at least I haven't yet, but I do get extreme feelings. It's like I _know_ that something is going to happen, etc."

She nodded hesitantly and then she was in front of me on the bed. I looked at her in confusion.

"I want you to close your eyes. I'm going to plan to do something and you tell me what it is. Okay?"

I nodded and closed my eyes, waiting. She was still sitting in front of me and I didn't feel anything. But, suddenly, I had this intense feeling in my gut and my mind. It wasn't a good feeling. All I could think is, _she's going to hit me._

My hands grasped Rosalie's before they could lift up all the way. I opened my eyes to see my mate looking at me like I had a swastika on my forehead. It was like she saw a fucking ghost. I could help but laugh.

"Wow, you're more amazing than I thought," she gasped. I laughed harder and she glared at me. I coughed a bit at her scolding look.

"We have to do more experiments. One isn't going to..." I stopped talking as another intense feeling washed over me. I stiffened intensely as intrusive thoughts poured in.

 _She's coming. Bella. She's coming here._

I looked at Rose and flashed to the door. When I opened it, Alice was there looking at me oddly. Like she knew something. Like every other time, she definitely did.

"You're right. Bella is coming. You and Rose should go hunt," she said quickly. I felt ecstatic with my foresight and did a little dance. They rolled their eyes at me and my mate pulled me away.

"Let's go before we they get here."

We massacred a couple herds of deer with no consequence. I even managed to find myself a pretty big mountain lion. The motherfucker challenged me. She roared and that's all it took to envoke me. Of course she didn't stand a chance.

As walked back to the house hand in hand, I could feel Bella's presence. I could hear her strong heart pumping blood as we came even closer. Rose stopped me as the house came into view. The smell of her blood washed over me from afar and I grimaced.

"Are you okay," Rosalie whispered to me. Her thumb caressed over the top of my hand.

"Yeah I'm good. She smells amazing but she's my friend," I said, not breathing. Rose looked proud at my display of control but I felt like it wasn't that much of a feat.

"I'm not letting her see Bella," Edward hissed from the house. I clinched my fist at his retardedness and he scoffed at my thoughts.

"Who are you talking to Edward?"

I heard Bella talk and grinned as Edward attempted to deflect. He failed miserably of course and Alice got fed up with his childishness.

"It's Rosalie and Acacia. They're outside," she said. Her voice was rife with amusement as Edward growled at her. "I've seen it Edward. She's not going to attack. She's more like Carlisle than even us."

I was surprised at her statement, as was Rosalie. She looked at me with appraisal. My chest puffed up and she laughed at me.

"I'm going to talk to her and you will not stop me," Bella said, angrily. I turned around with raised brows as everyone poured outside. I didn't have the chance to praise Bella's massive testicles.

Bella's poor human eyes struggled to see us and Edward sulked beside her as the family stood around them semi protectively. Rose gave me a look and pulled more through the trees toward our family.

As we came into view, Bella squinted at us and gasped. I smiled and stopped breathing when her heart picked up speed. It was like the sound of angels calling me to silence it. Of course I didn't do anything but Edward still growled at my thoughts.

We stopped a good distance away just to ensure Bella's safety. The girl stared at me like I was a Roman statue that had just been uncovered. I, of course, let it go to my head and struck a pose. She laughed at my antics and started forward.

"Bella stop," Edward said, grabbing her gently. I glared at him as Bella struggled to get away from his grip.

"If you're so afraid then come with me damn it," she hissed. Everyone looked taken aback but I just chuckled. He followed beside her like a kicked puppy.

They came to stand in front of us and Rosalie gripped my hand tightly. Bella stared at my newfound gorgeousness and the rest of the Cullens were readying for an attack. Except Alice of course. She just came to stand beside me bouncing up and down.

"How? When? Holy," Bella stuttered incredulously. I smirked at her and tried to stop myself from laughing rudely. I didn't wanna hurt her human feelings. "You're like..beautiful."

I chuckled at her awe struck face. She looked incredibly envious but not in a bad way. She'd always wanted Fuckward to turn her and I didn't want that. It's only right that I'm turned against my fucking will instead of her. That's fate for ya!

Edward rolled his eyes at me.

"Well, if you wanted some loving all you had to do was say it," I said, smirking.


	7. Three ain't a crowd

You know, when the Cullens first came back I thought that everything would go fine. Of course my gift didn't agree at all. There was more that was supposed to happen. More that needed to transpire for us all to be happy.

Well, not really happy but content at the least.

Victoria, for one. She insisted on making a newborn army. What she didn't know is that I knew exactly what she was doing. Her venom ran through my veins of course. We were more intimately connected than anyone except me and my mate.

I wanted to help with this but as a newborn I couldn't do much except give information. All I could do was learn to control myself further with the help of Carlisle. He did all he could for me but I managed to realize that he had some sort of minor gift. I needed to seek further help.

Because, he genuinely cared for these humans where I did not. I wouldn't say that I'm a psychopath. I would say that I am enlightened because I literally am.

I could literally feel the vibes of everyone I came in contact with. All of them had a different feeling to them.

The Cullens were good, Emmett and Esme especially. Only a few held a certain darkness. Jasper for one. The man had seen things and done things that were palpable even now. I could see his hands tearing off the heads of vampires in my mind. I would find later that that was correct.

Edward's darkness came from within rather than without. The boy held a fear of hell that wreaked havoc upon his mind. He felt that by him just being a vampire he was damned to an eternal fire.

Of course I was never a Christian. There was no evidence that could ever prove the claims that it brought forth. I encouraged him to find his own truth. To actually try to see if his beliefs were founded in any sort of truth. He won't talk to me but I know he's doing as I suggested.

Because I know these things.

My Rose, she stays near me at all times. Her intellect is oozes from her when we talk. I feel sometimes that I was given _the_ most compatible mate I could have received. She brings balance to my me like no other.

She is the winter to my summer. She cools the embers of my mind when the feelings become to much. When the intrusive thoughts threaten to take over or even when Alice accosts me over my gift.

Alice was the most thrilled about it. Carlisle helped me test it but only Alice could truly understand what I felt. She knew the thoughts that surfaced constantly, the possibilities. What she didn't know though was that it seemed there was only one to each path.

Alice's visions vary due to choices. With my intuition there is no chaos. I know what will happen despite indecisiveness. The only thing that is wrong with my gift is the time in which I receive the information.

We found that when it comes to people my intuition is triggered when it is set into motion. For instance, Rosalie decided to buy me something for graduation. I didn't know what this gift was until she was on her way to buy it. Just like when Bella got into her car to come to the Cullen's house.

That's convenient huh? Yeah, I don't like it either but the universe works in mysterious ways. Just like with my control. I have minor problems with it around Bella. She smells like everything good and pure and delicious.

Despite that, I have never attacked her or anyone. I can even be in the same room as her for a while. But, I have yet to manage a trip to Seattle. It just isn't working.

Every time we go I feel myself losing control. All of the smells tear at me and call me forth. I try to remember that the vampire is inside of me but my newborn mind is overwhelmed. My gift doesn't help with that either.

Speaking of which, Alice's visions went black when she tried to see Victoria. She assumed it was the wolves and of course I assured her she was right but also wrong. Victoria was changing her plans swiftly. The voice popped in my head as soon as it happened. Just like when the wolves came after that.

 _They're coming. The wolves. They want a meeting. You've gone missing. Five minutes tops._

I groaned in annoyance and the Cullens plus Bella stared at me. Carlisle looked intrigued and Edward looked incredibly irritated. Mainly due to Jacob coming, which he would. Edward rolled his eyes.

"The wolves want a meeting about me. They'll be here in five minutes tops," I said, nonchalantly. Alice looked glared at me in faux annoyance and stuck out her tongue.

"Holy shit, The soothsayer beat Alice," Emmett yelled. Rosalie grinned at him and threw her arm around me waist. Alice pouted like a child.

"Has anyone realized that the wolves don't know she's a vampire? They'll think we broke the treaty," Jasper said, brows raised. Carlisle nodded slowly at his reasoning.

"We will tell them the truth. Victoria attacked her while we were gone. Her eyes are almost totally gold so they will have to believe us."

We heard them before we smelled them. They bumbled through the forest like brutes. The beasts don't have a modicum of stealth or grace. I thanked the stars that I hadn't turned into one of them.

We poured outside in full power formation. Carlisle and Esme in the front. Followed closely by Jasper and Alice, Edward and Bella, and Emmett. Rose and I came last to stand behind behind them. We couldn't let them know what I was yet.

"We know you have something to do with the disappearance of Acacia Wolf," Edward translated. I rolled my eyes at their nosiness. "She is a descendent of one of our own."

I stiffened and Rosalie looked at me oddly. The Cullens shifted in front of me and I felt like an idiot. I should have told them about my father. It was pretty important.

"We didn't know that but we do know what happened to Acacia," began Carlisle, ever the kind man. The wolves rumbled in front of us at his words. "Victoria, the rogue vampire, hurt her and turned her in the forest behind her home."

The wolves growled visciously until the alpha silenced them. The silver wolf seemed particularly concerned about me which was odd. I invoked my gift in a new way. _Leah Clearwater, childhood friend, pain. Well well well. I should've known I guess._

"Sam says that it's our fault and that if we hadn't left she would not have been cursed with our disease," Edward said, obviously annoyed. He'd partially come to terms with himself and I was proud. "He asks where she is."

I sighed in relief and pulled my Rose with me out in front of the two groups. I regretted it immediately because my instincts rebelled as the wolves growled at us. I placed my Rose behind me and growled right back at them.

"Shut the fuck up. Jesus," I roared. They stopped immediately and looked amused. Well as amused as wolves can. "What Carlisle said is correct. Bitchtoria broke my fucking spine and proceeded to apologize with her venom."

They rumbled at my words. Leah whimpered a bit in front of us. Her big head bowed a bit. I turned back to Sam. His huge body quivered with anger. Jacobs did the same even though we never got along. He gave me bad vibes.

"What would you all have chosen? A broken spine or immortality? Even though I never asked for this, I am grateful," I said calmly but with a sternness. I grabbed Rose's hand and she came to stand beside me ready to protect. "I discovered my true mate. Whom I can be with for the rest of my life. I am a grown woman and I am fine."

The pack was ready for war when they came but now I could feel their resignation emanating through the space between us. There was nothing they could do. This was not a battle they could fight. I'm a immortal now and there is no reversal of that.

"Sam apologizes for what happened to you. He wishes he could have been there. They all do but he's happy you chose the animal diet," Edward said, somberly. I nodded slowly and gripped my mate's hand a little tighter. Of course they didn't know I would abandon it eventually.

"It's alright. I know for a fact that things happen for a reason." A smirk moved over my face at the fact that they had no idea what I actually meant. "Carlisle and Jasper need to talk to you about Victoria. She has big plans for Forks."

The meeting fell into a talk about newborn armies and fighting and blah blah blah. All I wanted to do was make out with my mate. Isn't that all that matters? I'd already had Jasper training me so fuck it.

Rose and I sat far away from Bella and her flunky, Jacob. I felt bad for the lad but it was his fault. If the girl doesn't choose you even when her man is gone then you gotta leave her alone. He's so young though, and there is no common sense in a crush.

"That wolf keeps looking over here," Rose whispered in my ear. Her lips caressed it making me shiver with desire. I barely caught what she said.

"I know. I can feel it," I said, kissing her neck. "I think she wants to play with us."

Rosalie laughed at my statement but she didn't know what knew. There was more behind Leah's stare. I didn't want the voices to be right, but I knew they were. I decided to refrain from looking at her in the eye until Rosalie did.

"You should ask her what her problem is," I said, pulling away. She looked at me defiantly like I dared her to do something bad. She never takes challenges lightly. "I hear she's the _actual_ Ice Queen

I blinked and she was on her way over. The Cullens and wolves remained interacting, not paying attention. Leah stood on the sidelines watching Rosalie move toward her with a stiff posture.

I suddenly felt bad. Leah had been through enough already without being humiliated. Her pack would never forgive her if this happened.

I got up and flitted over to them, breezing past Bella and Jacob. It seemed even with my newborn speed I was too late. How did I know? The look on my mate's gorgeous face. The sound of the wolves rumbling behind us.

"What the fuck just happened," Rose said, breathlessly. I wrapped my arms around Rose and Leah backed away whimpering. She thought she was being rejected. "What did that..that wolf do to me?"

I noticed her stutter and smiled discreetly. The universe _does_ work in mysterious ways. How the hell can someone have two mates? Lucky Rosalie.

"Leah," I called, as she turned to run. She turned around and looked me in the eye.

Like my father described it so long ago, everything stopped. I didn't know what he was trying to describe until now. It wasn't just love he had for my mother but an imprint.

Her big eyes sucked me into her like a black hole. It was like being pulled by gravity into an infinitely small and dense point which happened to be her pupils.

I felt like everything cell in my body was being pulled toward her and ripped down to the molecular level. Laying bare my inner soul or whatever is left. It felt like when I first saw Rose as a vampire but more intense. Still equally devastating in their own rights.

"Did she just imprint on two vampires," Seth asked from behind us. I knew for a fact he was completely naked but I didn't care.

 _Oh yes. Yes she damn well did._


	8. Come on baby

You know, sometimes I wish I wasn't a fucking vampire. I'd jump off a cliff so damn quick.

I'd known Leah Clearwater since I was a child. She was a few years older but we were good friends anyway. We played barbies and hide and go seek. Kid shit, ya know?

It lasted for years until I was fifteen and she was eighteen. She started dating Sam and everything went downhill from there. I hated the guy for more than one reason but mostly jealousy.

I'll admit I thought Leah was fucking hot. Who doesn't know that? It was a normal crush that teens have. I got over it when I saw her and Sam being all disgusting and shit. The guy is not that cute and his hairline is uneven.

We didn't talk after that. Not even when he left her for Emily. I wanted to help but she blew me off in her grief over the oaf. And that was that. I thought I'd never see her again after she was a bitch to me.

Like I said, the universe works in fucked up ways because it turns out..I'm gonna be seeing her for the rest of my life. _If_ she ever comes back.

"I can't believe this shit!"

Rosalie was pacing in the living room like a caged animal ready to strike at someone. I'd never seen her this fucked up over anything besides me. It was funny.

"She does this to us and then she runs off for days like this isn't her fault!"

I snickered into my hand and I saw Emmett do the same from the kitchen. The rest of the family were clearing out the house for us after Rose blew up the day before. Em just wanted a front seat to the show. Me too of course.

"Acacia Wolf, why are you not upset by this?"

I rolled my eyes as she turned to glare at me. They could level any other person to their knees begging but not I. It just amused me...annnd turned me on alot. Who am I to lie?

"I know Leah. She's a cool chick and she's apparently our soul mate. Why would I be angry," I said, nonchalantly. Rose looked constipated for the first time since I've known her. "Look, I know you think is the end of the world but it ain't. It's just more love once we get her to come back. She's been through a lot. You should understand that."

My Rose turned thoughtful for a moment. Her golden brows creased with contemplation. She is so beautiful and so is Leah. I wondered myself how I was going to handle two strong willed women with horrible tempers. The answer that comes to my mind is sex if I'm completely honest.

I cannot wait.

We graduated.

Even though I didn't get to go I was still ecstatic. Well, as ecstatic as I could be with a fucking vise around my dead heart. Leah still hadn't come back. From what I knew, that was not normal with an imprint.

Rose and I were losing strength. We had to feed several times a week instead of just twice. It became unbearable. So unbearable that I couldn't be around Bella at all. My gift was acting out too. I knew she was coming but I couldn't take it. I could literally _feel_ her pain.

We had to find her.

"Rose. Let's go," I said, already heading outside. Our family looked at us with sympathy.

She was behind me quickly, understanding exactly what I meant. No matter how much she despised the situation she knew we needed to find our mate. Time, now.

We ran through the woods together faster than we ever had. A fiery look upon our faces. The trees blurred as we moved in unison. Never before had Rosalie Hale and I been completely of the same mind but this was a dire situation. Our mate was in pain and not even fire could stop us from finding her.

We came to the treaty line faster than expected. Rosalie hesitated as I readying myself to jump over.

"Wait!" I stopped and gave her a stern look. I didn't understand why she would become cautious now. When we're here. "The treaty."

"We are Leah's imprints. They can't harm us. It's against their law," I said, smirking. Rose returned the sentiment and grabbed my hand.

"Let us retrieve our mate then, my love."

We jumped over like it was nothing and ran quickly. It smelled like wet dog and dead deer carcasses. We both gagged as the smell grew stronger. It seemed the beasts were coming to meet us with a proper greeting.

The wolves thought they were being stealthy as trampled through the trees to find us. We saw them from a distance and snickered as they growled angrily.

We laughed and jumped from tree to tree as the gave chase. I swung from the branches of a gigantic poplar tree while San snapped his teeth at me from below. I itched to break his fucking jaw.

"We've come for our imprint. You can't really harm us can you," I said, smirking. I hung from the branch by one hand and looked at Rose who was sitting on one looking at her perfect nails.

The wolves growled low and backed away from us and rightfully. I could smell the disappointment at me knowing their laws. I _am_ Quileute though. Ha, suck that.

"Where is she," Rose said, glaring fiercely. Sam grunted and ran behind a tree presumably to shift back. I was grateful for that. I don't wanna see no dangly bits.

He came back looking horribly constipated. The wolves rumbled as I dropped to the ground in front of him. The guy almost shat himself, I swear to god.

"Leah is at home. She isn't well," he spat. I rolled my eyes. Of course, I know this. "It is too dangerous for you..two to be on our land. We will bring her to you."

Rose jumped down and flitted over to me with a grin. I wrapped an arm around her nonchalantly and glared at Sam.

"Well then, bring her to our home. Preferably with a few items of clothing," Rose said. Her eyes were like balls of ice, throwing spikes at the idiots as they snarled. "She won't be back for a while but don't worry. She'll be taken good care of."

Sam sneered at us with disgust. We just smirked at him and turned on our heels back to the house. We laughed and jumped over the river that divide our territories when the beast chased us.

"If they don't bring her we will have to resort to genocide," I said, only half joking. Rose laughed and jumped from tree to tree as we ran. I smiled at her grace.

"Of course. No matter how much I hate the idea of having a wolf as a mate. She's _our wolf."_

I couldn't agree more. **_Ours._**


	9. Uh oh

**I love Leah so writing her and Rosalie going to be fun. Their minds think alike, I think. I foresee some funny shit popping off in the future. Enjoy:)**

 ** _"Get someone you love_**

 ** _Get someone you need"_**

 ** _-Matt Healy_**

As a vampire,

we have no need to fidget or move around. We don't get tired or weary. We definitely should not get anxious for any reason other than anticipating sex or blood.

Turns out that's false.

My legs shook like a fucking leaf as I waited for Leah to get here. Rosalie had resorted to brushing the shit out of her hair even though it's perfect as is. Women. Anyway, we were this close to committing a mass murder on La Push.

"That's not allowed, Acacia," Edward said from his room. I rolled my eyes. _If it gets me my mate, Eddy. "_ Don't call me that."

Rose and I hadn't been thinking about much else but Leah for the past few days that she'd been gone. The family wanted info about Victoria and I gave it. I just wasn't interested in her red headed ass right now. If she came I'd rip her head off and be done with her. Too easy.

As soon as I was about to go crazy and march down to La Push, I got a very good feeling. _She's coming. Now. Not even 5 minutes._ I screeched and ran upstairs to Rosalie and I's room. I couldn't wait to tell her.

I burst through the door and Rose looked at me like I was crazy. I jumped on her, knocking her off her chair. She laughed as I bounced on her lap like a child.

"Our mate is coming. It won't be long. I can't wait," I squealed, straddling her. Rosalie smiled and pulled me down for a kiss. I went willingly and fell into it.

Her hands snuck up my my crop top to my shoulder blades. I moaned into her mouth as her sharp nails scratched down my back. One thing I loved about being a vampire is not having to wear under garments. It's lit.

The sound of running in the forest caught our ears and I shot up. I'm sure that even without my gift I would have known it was her. Something in my chest pulled at her presence, calling to her. _The imprint must be strong as fuck_ , I mused.

"Let's go get our mate," I said, grabbing Rose's hand tight. "We have a motherfuckin' mate to snatch up."

She looked apprehensive but she followed me out of the door. The family was already outside greeting Sam and a few of his pack. We maneuvered around them quickly to see Leah.

She had already shifted back to my surprise and delight. I hadn't seen her in human form in a while. Her eyes had dark rings and they pierced through us intensely. She was standing rigidly like she wanted to run. I felt bad suddenly.

She wore a white crop top and some cut off shorts. No shoes in sight. I was burning up to touch her toned stomach. The desire was unreal. I looked at Rosalie and saw she was thinking the same thing. That could wait though. We needed to talk and Sam was glaring at her like a pest.

"Leah, come with us please," I asked, hesitantly. She looked at me with an unreadable expression. She was conflicted which kinda hurt. I thought she would be happy to see us again.

Rose grabbed my hand and pulled me to her side. Leah huffed and finally came to our side. She stood beside me tensely. I breathed in her scent like a fiend. She smelled so good. The other wolves rumbled a bit but they shut up when I glared at them.

"Y'all can leave now, Sam," I said, deadly calm. He glared at me and Leah growled at him visciously. I startled a bit, not expecting that at all. She scooted closer to us subconsciously.

"Don't bring her back to the Rez. We don't need leech lovers in our tribe," he grunted at us. Rosalie and I growled at him fiercely. The idiot was just begging for us to rip him and his pups to shreds.

"I think it would be best if y'all hurry along. Be sure to come through tonight for training. Acacia says Victoria will be striking this weekend," Jasper said, grinning a bit. I shot him some grateful emotions. He's like the big brother I never wanted.

We walked inside with Leah on our heels. I didn't expect to feel so jittery when she finally came. I was so nervous even though I knew things would work out fine for us. She just has this strong aura about her.

Rose and I sat on our new bed while Leah looked about the room. We figured since we had a third mate we should get a huge ass bed. It spread from one wall to the other, with pillows strewn everywhere. Everything on it was red and black with satin sheets.

Leah looked around silently and held a frustrated look on her face. I knew she missed her mother and brother immensely. I hoped that we could get her to talk to us. Or at least become comfortable.

"So I'm sleeping in here with you two," she asked quietly. I almost swooned at her voice but I put it down to the imprint. It had to be that.

"Yes, if that's fine with you. We have guest rooms if you want to sleep somewhere else," Rosalie said, nicely. I gave her a pleased look. I thought she'd be a smart ass.

"It's fine."

Leah came to sit cross legged on the bed slowly, like she was afraid. I was beginning to get irritated fast. The silence wasn't awkward per se but I wanted to talk about our situation. I just didn't know where to start.

"So, if you two just want to be friends it's fine. That's all I really need. I just don't want to intrude on anything," Leah said sullenly. I blinked at her incredulously. Rose gave me a look that told me to say something and I rolled my eyes.

"Leah, you're not intruding. You're our mate now and we're going to treat you like you are," I said, smiling at her. Leah bit her lip and I saw it in slow motion. My newborn emotions went haywire at the sight. God, why can't my mind stay out the gutter?

"How are we going to do this?"

I looked at Rosalie pointedly. I wasn't about to do all the talking just because she was nervous. I chuckled at the nervous look on her face. Having a new mate is going to be more fun than I anticipated.

"It's going to be just like a regular relationship, I presume. Except there will be three people. It's just more love," she said hesitantly. Leah looked up at us skeptically. I could tell she was feeling like it wouldn't work.

"Look, I know what you went through. We're your imprints. We would never do anything to hurt you and we'd never lie to you," I said, quietly.

I reached out and grabbed her hand gently. It was as hot as the sun but it felt soothing. I was pleased when she didn't pull away. Sparks erupted up my arms and I bit my lip hard at the sensation.

"Just let us prove to you that we want to make this work," Rosalie said, grabbing her other hand. I smiled at her and Leah as they looked at each other.

Hopefully this would work and they wouldn't kill each other. Their attitudes are so similar that I sense nothing but a civil war for the rest of our lives. Fights over little things and insults flying everywhere.

Maybe my gift is wrong?


	10. Well Fuck

**I apologize soooo muccch. I've been diagnosed with selective writer's block.**

 **-o0o-**

You have to be able to admit when you're wrong about something. So let me officially state how stupid I am for thinking that my mates knew how to be chill with each other. My ears have been bleeding since the day after Leah arrived.

"I am **not** sleeping in the middle anymore so you can hang it up," Leah said, tapping away on the Xbox controller like nothing was going wrong right now.

Rosalie glared at her evilly.

"You're the only one that sleeps in this room. Excuse me for thinking that you would want to be in between your mates! Tell her, Cay!"

My eyes went wide and I raised my hands. I am not apart of this debate. I really don't care where she sleeps as long as she sleeps with us. However, her warmth _is_ addictive and I know for certain that that is the only reason Rose wants her in the middle. Among other reasons...

"Exactly, I'm the only one that sleeps. I know you guys stare at me while I'm asleep and it's fucking weird. Mates or not."

When she said that, I laughed a bit too hard. Rose glared at me but she knows it's true. When you become a vampire, the first thing you miss is sleeping. We have no real escape from reality. Seeing our mate dream and get away is like a drug to us. Even though it's fucking weird.

"Fine. Since you both don't seem to care how I feel about this, I'm going to hunt. Alone," Rosalie said haughtily. I opened my mouth to speak but she flitted out of the window faster than lightnding. I could only sigh.

"What's her problem," Leah asked, putting down the controller.

"Do you want the non-gift answer or the honest answer," I asked, raising my brows. Leah inclined her head in a way that told me I already knew the answer.

"She's upset that you aren't warming up to her as much as you are with me. She feels like she's being left out of the loop. You know?"

It was sort of true. Leah and I had been friends since we were kids. Even though we were astranged for a while, I'm already relatively comfortable with her. Even though I get rather nervous sometimes... Sometimes she's just so intimidating, and because she's my true mate, it's fucking hot.

However, Rosalie and Leah don't know each other at all. This creates a gap in our relationship where she has to catch up. It doesn't help that we've been abstinent for a week. It also doesn't help that Leah is being very difficult.

If we had our way, we would be in the bed all day but no. She just subconsciously teases us with that body. All sinewy muscle and white teeth. All croptops and cut off shorts. God that fucking stomach!

Leah groaned and facepalmed. I could tell that she felt bad for making her imprint feel less than loved. Of course she didn't mean to but it's happening.

"It's just that..she reminds me of myself. She's so opinionated and...and emotional. I mean, she's my mate and everything but we're like twins or some shit. Wait, why don't you two ever argue. Why does it always have to be me," she said, rolling her eyes.

I laughed and moved over to her, laying a hand on her shoulder. The warmth of it deeper into my skin and I closed my eyes for a split second. My hunger rose but I stamped it down, reminding myself that her scent does not effect me.

"Rose and I have been through a lot in a short time. We've been in love with each other throughout that entire time. We compliment each other. There was never really a challenge. But you two? Y'all will have to learn to get along, but you will have to actually try. I want our relationship to be secure when Victoria comes. Can you try for me, Leah?"

She turned those dark eyes to my own, slowly. I bit the inside of my cheek when I _felt_ the way I made her feel just by saying her name. Leah nodded to me slowly, staring at my lips before lifting them back up. I could feel her breath on my face.

I only just noticed how close we were. The heat of her skin felt like the sun shining down on me. The pull of the imprint is so strong that it shocks me. All I want is to press every inch of my skin against her. I almost jump when one of her hands touches my arm. It **burns.**

"Are you the submissive?" Her lips pull back over her teeth much like a wolf. All of a sudden, I'm totally confused and painfully turned on. Since she got here, we haven't spoken about anything sexual at all.

I sputter like an idiot under her commanding gaze. "I-um, sort of. I mean, sometimes. Rose likes to be the dominant one..."

Leah pressed her lips against my cheek gently before chuckling under her breath. My nostrils flare as I smell her arousal, as faint as it was in the air. My control was becoming paper thin. I need to get out of here before I have her pinned to the floor.

"Good to know. Maybe you should join Rose? I don't like her being out there alone and your eyes are pitch black. I'm not trying to get eaten. Not like that anyways," she said causally, turning back to the Xbox. The little smirk on her lips frustrated me to no end.

I cleared my throat and nodded slightly, moving to the window. I really need to tell Rose to get her shit together so we can have sex already. I know for a fact that with both of them being so dominant, I'm going to have the time of life.

 **-o0o-**

It turns out, we didn't have enough time to get our relationship completely in order. Even though Leah and Rose somewhat talked it out, they were still arguing like a married couple when we lined up on the field to fight. One second I was laughing and joking with my mates and the next they were arguing about who was protecting me.

"I can take care of myself damn it. Now Leah go change or whatever. You won't be able to do anything if you aren't shifted," I said, pushing her along. Leah huffed and kissed me on the cheek softly before attempting the same with Rose. If Rosalie could blush, she would have.

"She is so infuriating," she said, shaking her head. I could see the little smile on her lips that she tried to hide. I grabbed her hand gently and chuckled under my breath.

"Imagine her in bed."

Rose's blonde locks waved behind her as she whipped her head toward me in surprise. Before she could say anything, Alice shouted out over the field dramatically, startling her.

"Thirty seconds!"

Rose gave me look then. The kind that say so much more than words ever can. I could almost hear what she wanted to say. _Be safe please? I love you._ I nodded towards her and turned back to the front, hoping our wolf would do the same. Hoping she knows that we love her so much already.

The sound of pounding feet could be heard from miles away. I could already tell that this fight was doomed. They had no sense of stealth or tactical training. All they had was strength and enthusiasm. Against any other foe, that that would be enough. However, our gifts and experience were much more than they were ready for.

They burst through the trees like bulls on parade. Their teeth gleamed with venom as they charged towards us with murderous intent. I expected to feel at least a modicum of fear, but as we charged forward into the fray I felt completely excited. Even more so when I slammed my fist into one of my fellow newborn's faces.

"Fuck yes!"

I stayed beside Rosalie for a while, fighting back to back like a team. I felt closer to her than I ever thought possible. The sound of the wolves jumping out of the tree line caught my ear and I turned around to see Leah bounding towards us. She already had someone's hand in her mouth.

"Good job wolfie. Let's kill some more people," I said, running off into the middle of the battle. I thought Rose was behind me but it seems in my haze of excitement, I was completely out of it.

I was in the middle of fighting a large vampire when the sound of my mates voice caught my ear. "Get the hell off me!"

I couldn't very well turn around so I used my gift instead. Just as he threw out his arms to crush me I slipped behind him and ripped his big head from his body. Rose was struggling between fighting three newborns and I felt like I was about to explode. Leah was distracted by two of her own.

I ran over to Rose faster than I've ever run before. I roared like an animal as I pulled the first one off of her, crushing his head with my bare hands. As I went after the next one, Rose's eyes widened and she fell to the ground. In my confusion, I was ambushed faster than lightning. The feeling of teeth biting into my neck made me scream in pain.

I pulled the newborn over my shoulder in a sudden burst of energy. "You fucking bitch!"

Before she could get up, I ripped her arms off and stomped her head into dust. As soon as she was dead, Rosalie was up off the ground. She looked haunted but furious as she stared at my neck. No doubt there was a large set of teeth marks on my skin. I could see the beast in her raging to get out.

I turned around, looking for our newest mate. Only to see her bounding towards us, growling like the majestic beast she is. Leah almost knocked us down as she skidded in front of us, licking our faces. I wanted to laugh but my mind was still on the threat to my family and my mates.

I saw Carlisle and Esme standing by the forest looking at a newborn. I rolled my eyes at their paternal instincts. The rest, sans Edward were building a fire. My brows went up immediately. The fight is already over. I expected more carnage than that.

A sudden feeling of dread ran through me and shook like a leaf. "Acacia, what's wrong? Are you okay," Rosalie asked, grabbed my shoulders. I could just hear Leah whining behind me. I pulled away from her hard and started running.

"Acacia no!" Alice's scream echoed in the forest but I didn't care. I had to get to Edward and Bella. I had to get to Victoria before he killed her.

When I bursted through the trees, Edward had Victoria's head almost off her shoulders. My eyes went black and I ran towards him, ready to do anything to get him off of her. His face contorted in confusion as soon as he heard my thoughts.

I kicked him in the chest hard, sending him into the rocks a few feet away.

"Edward," Bella screamed, running over to him.

I grabbed Victoria's neck in my hands to try and keep it together. She just stared at me in confusion and a bit of anger. I knew for a fact she expected to die.

"Why? Why would you save me," she asked me angrily.

I opened my mouth to speak but I ended up covering my nose and mouth. The smell of Bella's blood was thick in the air. Edward pulled her behind him defensively and nodded at me to say my peace.

"James was not your mate, Victoria. That is why I saved you. Either you can deal with that or you can die here and now, which I really don't want because it's going to hurt me as well," I said quickly, the sound of Rosalie coming up through the trees making me nervous.

Victoria looked completely stunned and speechless. After a moment she shook her head and sighed heavily. "Something wasn't right about it but I did love him. I loved him like a mate and it hurt so bad when he died. I just wanted to feel while again."

Rose flitted in front of me defensively, glaring at Victoria murderously. I grabbed her arm to keep her from attacking. "You can be whole again. Don't ask how I know but jut know that I know who your mate is. All you have to do is go to the Denali coven and you will find your mate."

Victoria's jaw dropped open and I could see her eyes glistening with venom tears. She stepped towards me, probably wanting to ask me everything. Rosalie shook her head once, most likely glaring. I bit my lip to try not to laugh.

"Thank you, Acacia. I couldn't have chosen better for my first childe," Victoria said adamantly. My dead heart warmed in my chest. I had heard the connection between a vampire and their first childe is incomparable and I feel it now. It runs through my veins. "May I can be on my way to find my mate?"

Edward gritted his teeth and nodded to her, keeping little Bella behind him. "You better go now. The Volturi will be here in five minutes. Take the longest route to avoid them."

Victoria turned back to me and Rosalie for a split second as she turned to run. "Thank you again. We will meet again, my childe."

I gripped Rosalie's jacket as she left. It felt like when I was a little girl and my mother would leave me with a babysitter. She wrapped her arm around me tightly and kissed my hair. We ran back down to the clearing, never letting each other go. We needed to make sure our family wasn't injured.

"It's going to be okay," she said as we walked over to our them. I sighed and smiled at her a bit before we began looking out over the forest for Leah. I hated that the Volturi were coming here. I wanted her by my side too.

I sighed as the Volturi guard glided across the the field toward us. I wrapped an arm around my Rose, smirking as the new vibes came rushing through my senses. So many feelings and only one intention. Although, they would never have the evidence needed for it.

I slid my hand down to Rose's ass and gave it a little bitty squeeze. My code for nothing bad is going to happen. She looked at me in amusement before slipping back into her serious face and my little ole dead heart is so full.

"I see our purpose has been eliminated," Jane said, looking very much so annoyed by this.

 _Yeah, Rose. Everything will be okay._


End file.
